


Anniversaries and Old Friends

by griffiee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Betty forgets her and Jughead's anniversary because she's over studying at Archie's





	Anniversaries and Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @griffiee and instagram @emilygriffin.books

Betty quietly walked into her room, careful to make sure the door wasn't too loud behind her. Her mother couldn't figure out that she was out so late. It wouldn't matter to her that she was over at Archie's studying; her mom would find some way to see it as inappropriate. Then again, anything involving the "ginger judas", as her mother called him, was automatically deemed inappropriate. Betty sighed, rubbing her eyes as she searched for her nightgown.

"You want to explain to me why you were over at Archie's so late?" A voice demanded from the corner of her room. Jughead. "Or why you didn't even mention it to me?"

Betty let out a small groan. She couldn't deal with this so late in the night. "We were studying."

Jughead stepped closer to her, standing right beside her. "Studying? At one in the morning?"

"There's a huge test in the morning," she explained, scrunching her nose up and pushing him away, "You smell like cigarettes."

"I came here from a Serpent meeting," he defended, "I got here at eleven. Imagine my surprise when my girlfriend was across the street with an old flame on our anniversary."

Betty's eyes widened. "Juggie..."

"You didn't even remember?" he asked in disbelief, "Do I mean so little to you that you can't even remember our one year anniversary?"

"No, Jug, it's not like that," she promised, stepping closer to him, "This test just completely through me off and then Archie suggested-"

"Suggested that you spend our anniversary with him." Jughead scowled. "He knew what day it was. I'd been talking to him about it all week."

Betty's face fell. "I'm sure that's not why he wanted me to come over and study."

"Don't you see?" Jughead's face was pained. "That's exactly why he did. Betty, how can you not see how much he wants you?"

"He's just a friend. Our friend, Jughead."

Jughead threw his phone on her bed. On the screen was a text Archie had sent him earlier that night. It was a picture of Betty with her arms around Archie, smiling, with the caption "Happy Anniversary, Jughead". "He's not my friend."

Betty's mouth dropped open. "Jug, I had no idea..."

Jughead snatched his phone off her bed. "Save it." He threw the roses he'd bought her on the floor, climbing back out her window. Betty just stood there in shock. What had just happened?

\--------------------------------------------------

"B? B, are you even listening?" Veronica pestered.

Betty blinked, looking up from her phone. "Yeah, of course."

Veronica sighed. "Anything?"

Betty shook her head silently. "Not a word. It's been two weeks."

"He'll come to his senses," she soothed.

Betty held back tears, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't think he will. He doesn't even know Archie and I aren't friends anymore."

Veronica grabbed one of her hands. "Then go tell him. You know where the trailer is."

Betty nodded, squeezing her hand before she ran off to the trailer park. She walked up to Jughead's trailer, knocking on the door softly. Would he even be home? Maybe he didn't want to even hear her excuses. She turned to leave, but, before she could, the door opened and she was pulled into a tight hug. She let out a quiet sound of surprise as Jughead wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. "Oh, thank god."

Betty let out a small, watery smile as she threw his arms around him tightly. She held him close in her grip, afraid to let go. When he finally began to pull away, she let out a whine and tried to stay in his arms. 

Jughead smiled, a little amused. "I'm not going anywhere, Betts. But we need to go inside and talk."

"Just don't let go of me," Betty pleaded.

Jughead took a hold of her hand, leading her to the couch. "I've got you."

She sat down next to him, leaning her head on his chest. He started to comb through her hair. "This place is a mess."

"Yeah, so am I," Jughead commented, "These past two weeks have been hell."

Betty looked up at him. "What are you saying?"

"I want to be with you, Betty. You know I do. But Archie..." He rubbed his hand over his face, flustered.

Betty traced shapes on the back of his palm. "I don't even talk to Archie anymore, Juggie. You'd know that if you'd been around these past two weeks."

Jughead cursed. "I'm so sorry, Betty. I should've-"

Betty cut him off with a kiss, pulled him closer by the lapels of his jacket. Jughead sighed into her mouth, pulling her onto his lap. "I missed you so much."

Betty pulled away, brushing her lips across his cheek. "I missed you as well."

Jughead tightened his grip on her as she settled her head on his chest. He brushed her hair out of her face. "Best anniversary gift I could ask for. Even if it is a bit late."

Betty laughed, kissing his knuckles. "Happy Anniversary, Jughead."


End file.
